Jealous much?
by miyouimi
Summary: Something keeps bugging Sasuke about this new guy Sakura is hanging around with and he’s really started to get annoyed with it. Sasuke…jealous? Yeah, right. But…she seems to like that boy more than him now. SasuSaku. Jealous Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narutooooo!**

**A/N: Hello! I decided to make another story. I hope you like it. :D**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jealous much? **

Sasuke had a lot to be jealous about in some cases. He didn't even know, but sometimes it was like envy and jealousy was radiating off of him. He wasn't like that a lot though, well, because he didn't have to be jealous. I mean, when you're a prodigy and the number one rookie, not most things get to you.

To some people, he had it all. Girls fawned over him, he had great skills, and he was smart and handsome. It was more like people were more jealous of him! He could sneer at them though because they were so weak. And those girls, god were they annoying! They kept bugging him and touching him. Glomping sometimes…. He could shiver in disgust at that.

Once one of them came up and slapped him…. on the butt. God, it was gross. He felt utterly…eww. He immediately shot a glare behind him and found out that it was one of the fan girls. She just said it was by accident and ran off, giggling. An accident? Yeah, right!

He didn't hate girls, it was just…all of them were annoying. He really didn't find the need to think about them. He didn't need to be with girls right now anyway, training was more important.

Sakura; she was one of them, too. Well, she kind of was now. She didn't seem as annoying lately and just went off on her way. Of course it's not like he cared though! It was one less fan girl, he should be happy! One would say that Sasuke Uchiha was never happy though, ever. Nothing made him happy really…. The only time he was happy is when he ate his tomatoes. And those only made him moderately (emphasis on moderately) happy.

Yep, that about summed it all up. Oh, wait, Naruto. That kid was worse, so much worse. He was like a freaking monkey on drugs, all the time! People would say, 'Come on, you gotta love him for his cute face and personality!' Cute? Sasuke could laugh at that and Sasuke never laughed, ever. And personality? His personality was obscure, explosive, random…etc. That kid, was something else….

Well, anyway, here Sasuke was, leaning on the bridge, in silence. Of course he was the only one there since he was super early. He was always super early for some reason or another. He looked around at his surroundings, perfect day for training. He might as well go train by himself for a while though since no one would be showing up for awhile.

Wait a minute though; he felt a presence nearby. He didn't recognize it either. He was confused, but quickly wondered that it might be an enemy. He quickly got alert and looked at an emerging figure from the trees as he got into a fighting stance. Sasuke got tense, but what came out made him ponder a little. A boy, his age, in some loose clothes and a backpack came out, looking around curiously.

The boy, to say in the least, was cute, very cute. Maybe even cuter than Sasuke! He had light brown hair that framed his face well and these deep blue eyes that seemed to be filled with curiosity and shyness. His face had this adorable appeal that one could just not get over either. He was also about the same height as Sasuke and Naruto.

He looked at Sasuke and his eyes widened and he went to hide, but he stopped himself and took a deep breath, walking forward to cross the bridge. Sasuke looked at the boy, he had never seen him before. Just who was he… 'He looks about my age,' Sasuke thought and then glared at the boy intensely. 'I've never seen him around before. Where is he from?'

"Hey, you," Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

The boy was half way across when he flinched a little. He looked at Sasuke's glare and averted his gaze to the ground. 'Y-yeah?" he said a little quietly.

"Just who are you," Sasuke asked firmly.

"R-ryota Kimura," he mumbled, stuttering a little.

"Where are you from?"

"Oh, well you see…I was moving here from a small town and-and," he just sighed and kept quiet again.

Sasuke wasn't tense anymore and he just leaned back on the bridge railing. "Yeah, yeah." He looked at the kid again. 'This kid looks weak.' He wondered though, coming from a small town like he said might mean that he hadn't really been around a lot of people.

"Umm …Well I was wondering where you could tell me where the Hokage's office is…"

He just sighed and closed his eyes, pointing in the direction of the office. "Over there, head in that direction," he muttered.

"Aa…Thank you," he nodded and walked off that way. Sasuke watched him go and just shook his head. Wow, how weird. By the time Ryota had left though, Sakura had shown up so he couldn't train by himself. She just said good morning, like every morning, and leaned back too, waiting for Kakashi and Naruto to show up.

"Ahh, I can't wait to train today. I have lots of energy today!" she looked over and smiled at him. "What about you?" she asked, trying to at least exchange words with him.

"Hn," was his response, what did that mean anyway? Was Sasuke like, impaired with speech or something? Was he not taught how to talk correctly? I mean, for god's sake, it's like he was raised by mimes.

She just sighed and Naruto turned up a little while later. "Hey Sakura-chan!" he grinned and ran over to her and Sasuke.

"Hey teme!" he smiled and took his usual spot on the bridge. Sasuke didn't answer, but looked at the ground, glaring at a rock for no apparent reason. What did the rock ever do to him?! Poor, defenseless rock…Really now…

Naruto just shrugged and looked back over at Sakura. "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"

"What, Naruto?" she asked calmly.

"Well, I beat my old record of how fast I can eat ramen!!"

"Oh, really?" she raised her eyebrows. "You know what, one day that stuff will get you sick. It's like your body is depended on it. Ramenism," she nodded.

"I do not have ramenism! What the heck!" Naruto crossed his arms.

She just shook her head. "Naruto, you really need help," she said, kidding.

He just laughed. "Maybe so, but I'm better of than Mr. Silence over there." Sasuke looked up at focused his dark aura on Naruto now with a super dark glare. "Woah, so sorry miss prissy pissy."

"Naruto, run." Sasuke cracked his knuckles at him, but was interrupted.

"Yo," they all heard the familiar voice of Kakashi and there eyes all darted to him. "Is something wrong?" he asked, smiling.

"No, sensei!" Sakura said, laughing nervously, looking at the two boys who were still glaring intensely at each other.

"Good, because I want to introduce you to someone who'll be here for a while," he smiled again and a boy their age walked forward from behind him, nervously.

Sakura was then confused. Why was he here? He looked… cute though. She looked at the ground quickly after her eyes meant the boys. He did the same, too, but shyly.

Sasuke saw the boy from earlier. 'Him! What's he doing here?' he then crossed his arms, glaring.

"His name is Ryota Kimura," Kakashi stated, but it was something Sasuke already knew.

Naruto, being the dobe he was, went up to him and smiled. "Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Don't you forget it!"

"Hey," he mumbled.

"Oh, not much of a talker. You shy?"

"A-a little." His eyes looked at the ground again. Naruto just smiled and ruffled the boy's hair up. "Don't worry! You'll be fine here!"

The boy just smiled and nodded. Sakura was watching the whole time though, curious of this new and cute boy. He looked…adorable! Her inner let out a squeak of happiness and she just went a little red. She looked at Sasuke and then at the boy. This boy definitely seemed much nicer…and maybe even more adorable…

Sasuke tried to ignore the boy a little. Just why was he here in the first place, Sasuke thought he got rid of him. Sasuke looked over at Sakura, why was she red? She was staring at the boy! He sneered to himself. What did she have to stare at him for?! He suddenly felt slight rage towards this boy.

"Just what is this guy doing here anyway?" Sasuke spoke up, looking at Kakashi.

"Well, apparently, he was moving in here and went to see Tsunade. She asked him why he was here and he said he wanted to become a better ninja so he traveled here from his small town. She asked him if he had any techniques, and he said yes, showing her some. She was a little surprised and told him that he'd be good enough and he could be accepted into the village. So, before she set him up properly, she asked me to take care of him for a little while so she could get things in order," he looked over at the slightly embarrassed boy, smiling.

"So, if one of you could show him around today, that would help me a lot," he mentioned.

Sakura perked up and smiled softly. "I'll do it Kakashi-sensei." She walked over to the boy and said sweetly, "Hey, my name's Sakura Haruno." Sasuke glared harder at the boy, but he didn't notice. This was ridiculous! This boy, accepted into Konoha! This whole thing seemed utterly ludicrous. And Sakura, so quick to help him out! Jeez!

"Hey," Ryota looked away.

"I'll show you around." She then took his hand and ran off with the now blushing boy. Sasuke just glared at the two running of. Something made him angry seeing the two together. Something made him angry that she held his hand like that… He just couldn't put his finger on what it was though…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Soooo, did you like it? Did you? Review please or I'll make cream pies and throw them in your faces!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Second chapter of jealous much! YAY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke felt strange during training. He felt the need to see what those two were up to… Why the heck would he want to do that? She had her own privacy… His mind managed to convince himself after awhile though that he had to spy on Ryota because he…he could be evil! Dun dun dun!

Sasuke wouldn't admit it but he hated the fact that Sakura seemingly wanted to hang out with that Ryota guy instead of having a one-word conversation with him. Pssh! One-word conversations were the best he could do anyways…

So, training finished and Sasuke then walked off casually, but today, the dobe decided to tag along.

"Sasuke! Where are you going?!" he yelled in his ear.

God, someone please make this kid shut up.

"No where."

"Oh, really? How come you're walking then?"

"Shut up, dobe."

"Are you going home?"

"Hn," he just nodded.

Naruto didn't buy it and kept following. Sasuke sighed and turned around, glaring at Naruto.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"What, what? I'm just walking around," Naruto said innocently.

Sasuke got frustrated. He needed to go spy on them! Sakura could be…

"Whatever." Sasuke just sighed at Naruto and walked on.

Naruto just kept following, but inevitably had to trip on something eventually. And where he landed, he landed on Sasuke.

Oh. My. God.

"Naruto," Sasuke growled in his lowest, evilest voice. How utterly gross! How violating!

Naruto got up quickly, shaking with grossness. "E-ewwww!"

Guess who happened to see that though. Sakura and Ryota happened to be passing by while she was showing him around and Sakura just blinked a couple of times, taking in the situation.

"S-sasuke?" Sakura stood there, still holding Ryota's hand in her own.

Sasuke's eyes darted up to her as he stood up.

Oh…..no.

Naruto started to walk away, pretty grossed out still. "Byeseeyoulater!" he said quickly and darted off, sorry that he had bothered Sasuke in the first place that day.

Sakura just sighed and let go of Ryota's hand, walking over to Sasuke. "I'll be back in a minute Ryota!" she called to him and smiled softly. Ryota nodded and Sasuke glared at the boy, making sure the boy knew that Sakura wasn't his. Ryota flinched…Sasuke wasn't about to say it, but he hated that kid now…

And the way she smiled at him…. How sickening. She was only supposed to smile at him like that! That was the Oh-hey-Sasuke-I-love-seeing-you smile. But when she came over to him, she didn't smile…. she frowned at him.

"Sasuke, it's alright. I understand."

He instantly got confused. Understand what?

"What?" he asked.

"You like Naruto and that's alright," she just smiled…. but this time it was more like wow-you're-weird.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched immensely as he felt the anger rise up inside of him. NARUTO? You have seriously got to be joking? Was she on something? Did Ryota do something to her?

"Sakura, I don't li-"

"It's alright. I know you're in denial."

"I. Don't. Li-"

"Sasuke, really."

"Sakura!" Sasuke said firmly, glaring intensely at her.

She blinked a couple times, surprised at is outburst.

"I. Don't. Like. Naruto. That's disgusting. I like gir-" he cut himself off. Just what the heck was he saying! He couldn't say that!

Sakura blinked a couple of times. Was he about to say girls?! No way…She looked in his eyes for a few seconds and…something captured her…She could look at those eyes forever it seemed…But she was interrupted when Ryota came over.

"I-Is everything alright?" he asked and looked at Sakura.

Sakura forgot everything after a moment and looked at that cute face. "Yeah, we're fine!" she smiled at him.

Sasuke reeeally wanted to punch something now… He growled to himself. Sakura was staring at him and paying attention to him and now she put her attention back at Ryota. That made him angry for some reason.

"Well, we c-can go somewhere now," he smiled at her, still turning red somewhat.

"Are you asking me out on a date?!" she asked excitedly.

Ryota then turned red immediately. "Ahh! No…I mean!" he didn't know what to say.

Sakura just laughed slightly. "That's alright Ryota. And yes, I would love to go somewhere with you."

"O-okay Sakura-chan…" he said quietly.

Sasuke watched all of this unfold before him. He could've sworn that the sharingan flicked in his eyes for a second. Since when did he have the right to call her Sakura-chan?! And how dare he ask her out on a date! ARGH!

"Alright, Ryota-_kun_," she smiled softly and took his hand, leaving Sasuke there without even a goodbye. He watched the two walk off into the distance together as he felt a bad feeling in his chest.

One way or another….

He would kick Ryota's butt.

He had to prove himself better than that Ryota! How come Sakura took a liking to him anyway? Sasuke might not be the best talker or show emotion at all. –Cough- But still…And –kun was only meant for him!

Sasuke decided to go do something about it then. He decided to spy… Of course, it was for –cough- safety purposes. Well, that guy just came out of nowhere! He could be dangerous! And Tsunade let him in… What did that old bat know anyway?

So, Sasuke went along on his merry way to spy on them. Of course, he was unnoticed. He was the prodigy of course! He caught up and hid behind the trees, bushes, etc… He listened into their conversation and he rolled his eyes when Ryota said something utterly ridiculous.

He said cheery blossoms were sweet. Of course inferring that Sakura was sweet…

How cheesy.

Anyone could've done better than that.

Well maybe not him…but still! She was standing there, blushing away and trying to hide her embarrassed face from Ryota after he said that. Sasuke swore that he could've jumped Ryota at any given moment and attack him like a mad squirrel with rabies. Sharingan included!

Sasuke calmed himself down though. What was he getting so worked up about anyways? Sakura could hang out with anyone else and he wouldn't mind…It was just this Ryota! Wait, scratch that, she was only allowed to hang out with Sasuke.

Sasuke just shook his head, trying to get back on task. He had a mission to do here! He followed them to where they went to next after they looked at the cherry blossom trees for a while.

They walked over to the ramen stand next and Ryota said that he would treat her. She nodded and they went inside together. Sasuke grunted, he couldn't go in there…

Maybe he should just give up and leave. This Ryota guy didn't seem dangerous…

Something kept telling him to stay though and see what they were up to…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked this latest chapter. Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wooo! Another chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Naruto isn't mine.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke decided to wait until they came out of the ramen stand. He couldn't just walk in there and no way would he disguise himself. Why would he want to look like someone else if he were already completely hot? No one could match up to his status as hotness! Oh, well…

Sakura thought that stupid Ryota was –ahem- cuter. Cuter?

Now who in their right mind would go for that stupid kid when they could have the hot Sasuke?

Sakura might.

Oh…

-Awkward silence-

Gosh darn! Well jeez, he would have to drag her away from that kid and write property of Sasuke Uchiha all over her! Wait…. He shook his head. Now why would he want to do that?

Focus! He looked back at the stand, hiding in a bush. Why was he degrading himself so much to see what they were doing anyway? He looked at a rock all pissed like. Great, back to staring down rocks.

He looked up though and saw that they were already leaving from the stand and were walking away. Shoot! He got up quickly…. too quickly.

Down goes Sasuke.

He had tripped on a tree root and fell forward a few good feet. Those tree roots have been known to kill. Sasuke was just unfortunate enough that there was one in front of him. He lie there, face in the dirt. He didn't move though….

Maybe they didn't notice!

Yeah, right. Sakura just turned around enough to see Sasuke go flying, face first into the ground.

She just blinked a couple of times. "Sasuke?"

Oh…

No…

She had noticed apparently. Sasuke's been falling a lot toady…. He got up and regained his cool and stoic composure, patting the dust off of himself as if nothing had happened.

"Hn?"

She crossed her arms. "Just what are you doing?"

Ryota couldn't help but look at the Uchiha. He wondered why Sasuke was over here in the first place. He seemed like one of those guys that didn't care about anything that inhabited the earth.

"Taking a walk."

"Really?" she wasn't convinced at all. "And you just happened to be walking over here?"

"I take walks over here," he mumbled, already feeling this thing of embarrassment rise up within him.

She raised her eyebrows. "I never knew you took walks by the ramen stand? I thought you didn't like the ramen stand…"

What was this; trivia, twenty questions?

"Sakura, stop questioning me." His man pride wasn't feeling so good.

"Why?" She thought for a moment and then let out a small gasp. "Sasuke! You weren't spying on us…. were you?" She hoped to god he would say no. She didn't want an invasion of privacy…. It made her feel hurt and degraded.

"Hn." It wasn't really a yes or no answer, just a shrug or whatever. An 'I don't care really'.

"Sasuke, you can be really cold sometimes!" she burst out and took Ryota's hand. "Let's go, Ryota," she said and smiled at him, giving him a small kiss on the cheek, which made the boy blush heavily, before walking away from Sasuke, leaving him there alone again.

Sasuke frowned, really frowned. 'Way to go Sasuke….' He thought to himself, a sharp pain of betrayal invading his heart. He let out a deep sigh and this time actually went for a real walk to just think.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day at training Sakura and Ryota had walked there together, laughing and smiling. Sasuke was already there, feeling pretty down himself. Sakura looked over at Sasuke and was a little worried. He didn't look so well… like more emo than usual.

She just shook her head. Just what did she care?! He was being so… She couldn't help but frown though as her grip on Ryota's hand tightened. He looked down at her and wondered what was wrong.

"Something wrong?" Ryota asked her.

"U-umm…no." she just shook her head and looked away from Sasuke, back up at Ryota. Sasuke looked up at them both and just glared at Ryota without Sakura knowing. Ryota looked at him confused, why was he so mad in the first place?

Kakashi showed up a little while later after Naruto and smiled at them all. His eyes drifted over to Sakura and Ryota though. "Oh, looks like Sakura had taken a liking to our new comrade," he teased and smiled.

That was it. Sasuke could feel the anger rise up with in him again. He hated that kid so much now and didn't really know why.

"Shouldn't we start training," he asked darkly.

Sakura looked over at him quickly and Kakashi did to. Sasuke really didn't sound happy at all today. Naruto was just…staring at a flower on the ground while Ryota was looking at it, too.

Ryota picked the flower and held it up to examine it. "It's pretty."

Sakura averted her gaze from the problem with Sasuke and looked at Ryota. Did he just say pretty?

Sasuke sneered at Ryota.

What a fruitcake.

Naruto looked at the flower and then Ryota, laughing slightly. He took the flower and threw it into the stream, letting it float away before anyone had anything to say about the whole matter. "Okay, let's go to training!" he smiled and walked to the training grounds with all of them.

When they got there Kakashi looked at them all.

"Okay, we can fight in pairs today since there are four of you."

"Sounds good to me," Sasuke mumbled, sending a death glare towards Ryota, a dark aurora beaming off of him like a waterfall. He was so ready to kick that kids butt.

Kakashi nodded, he was actually curious to see Ryota's potential. "Okay, Ryota with Sasuke and Sakura with Naruto." He then took out his book and just said, "Go."

Sasuke just glared at Ryota again, going in to make the first move. Ryota blocked it of course, but Sasuke didn't make it easy. He was so pissed, he just really needed to vent. He started to get frustrated but sent a big punch Ryota's way, sending him back a few feet. He sneered and told him, "Get up."

Sakura looked over at the two worriedly, but then went back to her fight with Naruto. Ryota got up and wiped some blood off of his cheek where he received a small cut.

"J-just why are you so mad anyway?" Ryota said, getting a little agitated him self. "D-do you have a stick lodged up your butt or something?"

Burn.

What did that kid say?! Argh! Sasuke just stood there, thinking of something to say, but nothing came out. Ryota took this time to get a fast one on Sasuke, delivering a kick right at him. Sasuke hit the ground, completely oblivious to what happened.

He cheated!

Sasuke was so off guard.

Sakura stopped and let out a small gasp. She just ran way from her sparring from Naruto and Ran to the fight with Ryota and Sasuke.

"Oh, Ryota, are you okay?" she said and ran to him.

Sasuke felt a stab again. Here he was, lying on the ground, while Ryota was standing and probably feeling pretty good about himself. Well, there was a big smile of his face.

Cocky idiot. That was just…luck.

Sakura looked at the small cut that Ryota had on his cheek.

"Yeah," he smiled. "Of course."

Sasuke just got up by himself and frowned at the two. He was getting really bothered by this now. Bothered like a person would be bothered if he were to lose his favorite possession. –Cough-Sakura-cough-.

"I'm going home," he announced unhappily, darkly at the two and just trudged off.

Sakura turned her attention off of Ryota and watched the annoyed Sasuke walk away.

'Sasuke…' she thought to herself and frowned.

Something was bothering him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Finished it! I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! D: I had lots of school and I went away somewhere for spring break. **

**Disclaimer: Me don't owns Naruto. :D**

Sasuke ambled home casually; too many things were on his mind. Life was just so…what's the word?

Unsatisfying…

Unhappy…

Unforgiving…

And a lot of other 'Un' words.

Stupid.

Whatever…Life sucked to put it simply. It always did though, so what made any of this different? He would always find some kind of disappointment; he was used to it. But this…it was truly bugging him.

Her…she was the root of this issue. No, it was that Ryota kid. The idea of her liking Ryota seemed to trigger a strain of anger in Sasuke's mind. Life seemed to be a farce at its greatest.

If he didn't care, he might have laughed at this humorous thing. Sasuke doesn't laugh though and he certainly never would. She wasn't his anymore. She belonged to someone else. After all the times her had hurt her- unintentionally from his point of view- she had finally given up on him.

He thought it be like that forever, that she would keep asking or getting closer. He didn't know that anyone could intervene and that she'd run off with someone else, it was unthinkable for him to imagine. Was her love for him really not that strong? Or did he shoo her off too many times and now she was never coming back? Never coming home like a lost puppy.

It was entirely his fault though; he put her out in the first place. He put her out in the rain instead of keeping her home. Now she ran away for good. If she were his lost puppy, maybe he would just have to go looking for her.

Or maybe some else had already adopted her.

Sasuke kicked a rock as a look of dejection was all over his face. He couldn't accept that; he wouldn't accept that. She was his and that was decided, he would have to take her back simply. But her starting to like someone like that so quickly made it all unfathomable.

Sasuke's mind clouded him from the rest of the world as he was thinking which made things quite distorted and hazy. So he really didn't hear someone calling after him.

"Excuse me, young man?" An old pruned looking woman asked for the second time. Sasuke had snapped out of it and looked beside him and the lowly old lady.

"Yes," he replied in his normal tone.

"Can you help me with these bags?" She pointed shakily to some bags that lie on the street not to far away.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and responded, "Hn."

"Is that a yes?"

He heaved out a sigh. "Yes."

"Good." She walked over to them with him and he just picked up one randomly.

"No! Not that one!" she screeched.

He dropped it quickly when she had startled him and some apples rolled out of the bag.

What the hell?

She then brought her up her purse…and started to beat Sasuke with it. "You stupid boy! You ruined the apples!"

"What the heck old lady!" He grimaced and dodged another one on her uncanny hits. She hit like she wasn't old at all.

He backed up and gave her a dirty scowl. "You trying to egg me on, boy?" she threatened.

He shook his head in response quickly and went to walk away, a sullen expression on his face. "Oh, it's okay dears. That stupid boy is gone." She went to pick up her apples and cradled them like children.

Great…. she was talking to the apples. He mumbled something totally incoherent under his breath that he didn't need to say but came out with it anyway. Her eyes shot up like daggers at him as he went to walk away.

"You watch yourself, boy!" she growled.

Sasuke just ignored her as he walked away, his mood much more somber now. He was really in no mood for anything else today. He looked at the ground as he walked along, not paying much attention to his surroundings. He would have nightmares probably from that old lady now…

"Sasuke?" A familiar female voice came from in front of him. He grimaced and kept looking at the ground, knowing that _he_ was probably there with her. He glared at the ground now, determined to not look up.

"Sasuke, it's me," she stated, a twinge of hurt buried in her voice because he didn't seem to care. He finally looked up and saw that he wasn't there; it was just he and her alone standing there. He looked in her eyes and let out a sigh, "Sakura, what're you doing here?" he asked, l little bit relieved that Ryota was not there with her.

"I was just walking along and-"

He cut her off. "Shouldn't you be with your _boyfriend_?" he asked acidly with a soft of mocking tone as well.

She took one step back involuntarily and a look of pain crossed her face. "He's got some things to do," she said quietly, almost shamefully.

"Hn. Whatever."

"Sasuke, I just wanted to see if anything was wrong!" she spoke up so that he couldn't cut her off again. "You've been acting really angry all the time and well I know something's bothering you."

"Should that really be your concern?" he asked, more quietly this time and with no anger in his voice. "Shouldn't you be off with him?"

"Sasuke! I only just met him and I've known you longer. I have every right to be concerned."

"If you've only just met him, why are you with him?" he asked spitefully.

"Why do you care so much that I'm with him?" she retorted.

"It's annoying," he mumbled, sudden embarrassment taking over and the anger receding from his voice.

Sakura really couldn't understand why that would bother him. She couldn't put her finger on it.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and wondered if it would click eventually in her head or that he would have to do things the harder way, which he really didn't want to do.

"I don't get it," she admitted sheepishly when she didn't understand. "Why?" She really didn't like the word annoying, but it was seemingly a very much-used word in Sasuke's dictionary.

"Sakura," he said, and clenched his teeth. "There's not a lot to get."

"Sasuke, why don't out just come right out and say it." she tapped a foot impatiently.

"Sakura," he growled.

"Ugh! Just like usual. I've got to go in a minute, he's probably waiting for me already."

Sasuke shot a glare at her. "Hn, off to him then. I'm sure he's waiting for you with _much_ anticipation," he icily stated.

Sakura took another step back and went to turn away, feeling hurt again. "Sasuke, you really can be mean sometimes," she sniffled and turned around to run away. Why was she running? Is that what she always did? All she ever did was run from him and never tried to find out the real issue.

She couldn't stop herself though and kept going…but someone else stopped her. 'Slap'…Her wrist was jerked from behind her and she suddenly found herself turned around again, facing Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" she quietly whispered. She looked at him, but could not see his eyes because his hair covered his face as he looked at the ground.

"Sakura, do you…" he paused and pulled her slowly closer to him instead of pushing her away every time with regret.

"Do you really like him…?" he asked in a whisper so quiet that it would be inaudible from farther away.

A small gasp emerged from deep within her throat.

She had not expected this…nowhere near it.

**I hope you liked it; this chapter was a little more serious.**


End file.
